


Thawing a Frozen Heart

by Esmefoy



Series: You aren't Alone [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmefoy/pseuds/Esmefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager's systems have become compromised again. My first written installment of the You aren't Alone series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing a Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn Janeway seems to despise the cold just as much as the next person, even though she does appreciate growing up in Indiana more than I have. This is self betad so apologies in advance for any grammar/spelling errors.

Kathryn cursed under her breath as she rifled through her star fleet issued dresser. _Of course, the one time she actually needed to stay warm on this blasted ship there wasn't one pair of uniform socks to be found_. She grumbled and slammed it shut, not bothering to fix the miscellaneous items that poked out of the top of the drawer. Hearing the door buzz from the other room, she pulled the duvet off her bed, wrapped it around her shoulders, and shuffled out into the living area of her quarters.

"Come in" she announced as she sat on the couch, resisting the urge to curl up into a ball underneath the heavy blanket. The door opened and in walked Chakotay, wearing nothing more than a long pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him "B'Elanna said the heat won't be back on until morning...Tuvok was planning on sending out a ship wide notification but I thought I'd come up to let you know and see how you were doing." Kathryn bundled up the duvet and scooted towards the end of the couch so there was room for him to sit down as well. "Never better." She replied sarcastically, then looked him over "And wondering how in the world you can wear only that and not be an icicle." He sat down on the other end of the couch, not wanting to make things awkward, and shrugged "Used to it I suppose, the nights were always cold on Trebus. What about you? Isn't Indiana typically chilly as well?" He reached out and mockingly tugged on a corner of her blanket. She frowned and reached to pull the fabric out of his hand, _she badly wished that she could make use of the warmth that seemed to be radiating from his skin_. "Living in San Francisco has made me weak. Besides I much prefer the warm weather to the cold" She grumbled, burrowing deeper into the blanket.

Chakotay smiled that stupid smile of his as he stood up and walked over to the replicator "One coffee, black and one hot chocolate please." He said to it, leaning against the counter as he waited for the drinks to be made. She couldn't help but giggle as he said please to an inanimate object and allowed her eyes to linger on him from her spot on the couch. He brought the drinks over and handed her the coffee, "This should help." She smiled and took a large sip of it, not caring if it burned her tongue. "Thank you." She then set it on the coffee table and stood up, wrapping the duvet tightly around her. "Well I'm heading to bed, but you are welcome to stay here on the couch if you would like." She pointed to the blanket hanging over the back of the couch, realizing that once the heat returned, her quarters would warm up faster since they were much closer to the ship's central heating system than his. He set his drink down as well and reached for the blanket "Goodnight Kathryn." She turned quickly to hide her pink cheeks and made her way towards her bedroom "Night" she mumbled.

Kathryn tossed and turned in her bed, struggling desperately to stay warm. She opened her eyes and looked around the dark room, the red letters on her clock blinked 02:40 hours. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Even though she was only partially asleep she didn't hear the soft footsteps that crossed across her quarters and entered her bedroom. It wasn't until the bed protested beneath her and a large, warm, arm draped itself over her side that she was more fully aware what was going on. Out of instinct, she quickly abandoned her blankets and perched herself on the edge of the bed. What the hell was he playing at? He shouldn't even be in her room let alone

"Kathryn, I could hear you shivering through the walls." He said calmly. She didn't reply nor did she turn to face him, afraid to reveal her now erratic emotions. "I think you may freeze to death if you don't let me help you...please" He tried again. She pushed down the chills she could feel rising beneath her skin. _He was right, oh she hated it when he was right_. She very slowly climbed back into the bed, still insisting to keep her body facing the wall as she allowed him to cover them both with the duvet. "I didn't particularly care to be the one to have to thaw the Captain for bridge duty tomorrow." He chuckled. She groaned and pressed her cold feet against his shins in retaliation, feeling a little better when he shivered at the contact. Chakotay pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her once more. She soon drifted off to sleep, feeling embarrassingly comfortable in his large, warm, embrace.

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and her entire body flushed as she recalled the events from the previous night. She sat up from her curled up position, untangled herself from the mass of blankets, and glanced over at her clock, which read 07:00 hours. She threw the blankets over the now empty spot in the bed and stood up. Her room still felt slightly chilly but not nearly as bad as it was before. She walked out into the main room and smiled as she spotted a steaming cup of fresh coffee on the table. She picked it up and noticed there was a little note tucked between the cup and the table.

_Kathryn,_

_the heating should be fully restored to all systems by 08:00 hours. Also, you are a terrible blanket hog._

**  
**She blushed and set her coffee cup down. She crinkled up the note and shoved it into the pocket of her night gown as she made her way back to her bedroom to get ready. "Duty calls." She mumbled to herself as she shut her bedroom door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a post made by delete-the-wife over at tumblr.


End file.
